Shell shock
by Jolio
Summary: Para un solitario sobreviviente, el mayor peligro no se halla afuera, el mayor peligro es el monstruo que habita en su interior.
1. Chapter 1

**Shellshock.**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **sin fines de lucro**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Fue en ese instante que comprendió, con absoluta claridad, su lugar en el nuevo orden, el nicho al cual pertenecía en aquella tierra que ya no era de los humanos. Fue en ese pulso que movió sus manos desatando oleada tras oleada de endorfinas a su cerebro que supo que debía alejarse de ellos lo más pronto posible, que comprendió que su hogar no era junto a los amigos que el destino le había otorgado en su tiempo de tribulación, sino junto a los monstruos que poblaban Japón._

 _Kohta era uno de tantos otros sin nombre ni rostro, parte de las multitudes de no muertos que carentes de todo propósito pululaban la tierra, el seguir adelante con esas personas no sería posible._

 _Dejó caer ese pesado madero y contempló sus rostros llenos de revulsión y miedo._

 _Estaba cansado de fingir…_

…

…

 _..._

Una figura gris, desdibujada en los tonos opacos del cielo matutino descendió desde su refugió hasta las calles de ese pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada, uno de los tantos sitios que ahora servía como cementerio para la población casi inexistente de Japón.

Espiando en todas direcciones, comenzó a caminar por la ruta habitual, su atención por completo en los alrededores, buscando cualquier señal de alguno de ellos.

No encontró nada y siguió caminando.

Kohta no solía hablar mucho por ese entonces, no existía la necesidad siendo que era, con toda probabilidad, la única persona viviendo en ese alejado lugar, sin embargo, de vez en cuando hacía el esfuerzo siquiera por no olvidar como sonaba su propia voz y porque era una de las tantas maneras en las que evitaba el volverse loco por el aislamiento y la soledad, por lo mismo tenía algunos comederos para aves cerca de su refugio y recibía gustoso la visita de los pocos animales domésticos que se habían salvado al huir de los centros urbanos y que se las arreglaron para sobrevivir por su cuenta.

Aclaró su garganta, tosió un poco y se preparó para hablar.

"Debo revisar el recolector de agua lluvia", dijo para si mismo, sonando rasposo y aletargado.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar su propia voz, no la recordaba así aunque a decir verdad, era difícil el hacer una comparación entre el presente y la última vez que habló con más personas.

"Debo revisar las trampas", murmuró esta vez, ganando algo de confianza con cada palabra, "Debo visitar el templo y hacer una ofrenda, marcar otro día en el calendario"

Con sus labores ya descritas, se movió silencioso por las quietas calles, oculto de los remanentes de "ellos" que muy de vez en cuando aparecían en búsqueda de alimento. Al pasar por una galería comercial abandonada en la que solía buscar pertrechos cuando estos todavía existían, vio su reflejo en uno de los pocos aparadores que no fueron destruidos durante la primera oleada de no muertos, el cristal había sido enjuagado por la llovizna de la noche anterior, la misma que tendría que bastarle para soportar sus necesidades por al menos unas cuantas semanas antes de que se viese forzado a realizar un viaje a un río cercano a recolectar agua, hierbas y alimento.

El hombre que lo observaba de vuelta desde la vitrina era muy distinto al adolescente que eligió seguir viviendo en el infierno a salvar su pellejo junto con sus nuevos amigos, de rostro demacrado y cansado, enmarcado por cabello negro descuidado el cual colgaba en largos nudos confundiéndose con el bello facial, con un par de viejas gafas rectangulares apoyadas en el puente de su nariz, los brazos desnudos, salpicados de una multitud de pequeñas cicatrices que relataban sus largos años de soledad perfeccionando el arte de la trampería y el sigilo. Seguía siendo más bajo que el promedio y de hecho, su figura no había mejorado demasiado incluso con todo el ejercicio que hacía para mantenerse con vida, a su favor, su torso era amplio y firme, sus piernas robustas y fuertes, tal como recordaba a su padre a quien no había vuelto a ver. Kotha sonrió por esa peculiar revelación, pues cuando era pequeño se parecía más a su madre aunque con el pasar de los años, se hizo evidente que las facciones mucho más estéticas provenientes de su lado materno no le tocarían a él.

Escuchó su estomago rugir y buscó en su bandolera algo de pescado ahumado, lo comió despacio, degustando la carne hasta saciarse, le había ido bien en su última excursión, los peces picaban como nunca. El solitario sobreviviente se alegraba por eso pues facilitaba sus excursiones, con recursos escasos a su disposición cada actividad debía ser cuidadosamente planeada, de otro modo, se arriesgaba a la enfermedad y la inanición.

Tal era la vida para quien residía a la intemperie, cazando, recolectando y creando.

Dio un par de pasos a la galería triturando con ello los viejos cristales regados alrededor, raspó entonces el suelo con sus sandalias sin poder recordar en que momento prefirió ese tipo de calzado a otros mucho más prácticos, sería cuestión de volver a asaltar el trasfondo de una zapatería o cualquier otro lugar, pues para ser francos, poco le importaba en ese punto el que vestir, siempre y cuando fuese funcional y lo protegiese del frío cualquier prenda era buena.

Y hablando de eso...

"Debo conseguir ropa limpia, y jabón si es que queda", admitió después de un rato, prosiguiendo su cauteloso andar.

Siendo que las municiones no eran eternas acostumbró a racionalizarlas de forma obsesiva, por lo que su mejor prospecto de supervivencia se vio gravemente reducido a un último recurso.

Eso fue lo primero que aprendió a compensar, desde el momento en que el ferry abandonó la costa usó el resto de su entrenamiento para aprender a vivir por su cuenta, buscó libros y revistas, saqueó tienda tras tienda, de un momento al otro el conocimiento se había convertido en el mayor de los tesoros y él estaba más que dispuesto a recolectarlo para si mismo, a nutrirse de cada pieza de información que pudiese hallar y en cuanto lo tuvo a su disposición, en cuanto se vio a si mismo pasando días y noches absorbiendo ese conocimiento comenzó a ponerlo en práctica.

Se acostumbró a ser silencioso, a mantener los labios sellados sin importar lo que sucediese a su alrededor, a comer cosas en apariencia inmundas y dormir en medio de la podredumbre, a mantener un perfil bajo, siempre con un ojo abierto, siempre atento, siempre listo.

Y al final, cuando llegó a manejar cada una de estas cosas como si fuese su segunda naturaleza entrenó para soportar el hacerlas día tras día.

Su primer objetivo fue ir de regreso al lugar en el que ella había fallecido, allí, encontró su placa abandonada debajo de un automóvil, algo de ropa, apenas jirones de lo que fue su uniforme policial desteñido por el sol y las constantes lluvias junto a unos cuantos huesos oscurecidos por los elementos, no soportando la idea de volver a dejarla cargó lo que quedaba de ella hasta alcanzar ese pueblo abandonado, le dio una breve ceremonia y se quedó a vivir cerca, completamente solo.

Había sido la primera mujer en mostrarle aprecio y de seguro, la única que en realidad lo había amado, tal vez por ello el espectro seductor de esa otra mujer volvía a atormentarlo de vez en cuando, pues era un funesto recordatorio de lo mucho que llegó a perder de si mismo en sus ansias por hallar algo de normalidad antes de que esta misma normalidad lo aplastase por completo.

Los días previos a su gran cisma se parecían a un sueño, supuso en ese entonces que Saeko debía de sentir lo mismo antes de la gran debacle, atrapada en el rol de estudiante perfecta hasta que ninguna otra persona quedó para juzgarla por su apetito por la violencia. Sonriendo con sorna trató de imaginar si acaso ella también se quebraría al verse nuevamente atrapada en esa pantomima de normalidad, viendo como lo que tanto ansiaba se escapaba de entre sus dedos y se volvía irrecuperable, o tal vez, solo tal vez su predicción se habría vuelto cierta y aquello que esperaba a su grupo, ese remanente de sociedad formado por sobrevivientes los dejaría en paz, viviendo en su pequeño trozo de paraíso.

La imaginación y el aislamiento ciertamente eran trampas poderosas para la mente humana, Kohta convivía a diario con los delirios de un mundo que de conocer a ciencia cierta estaba seguro que lo destrozaría antes de que pudiese adaptarse.

El terror inimaginable de volver a ser esa persona mientras que ellos...

"Debo visitar el templo y hacer una ofrenda"

Con su nombre entre los labios continuó su largo peregrinaje, siendo presa de los fantasmas de su pasado.

…

…

…

 _Fue por algo más que los celos, tal vez se sentía melancólica por no haber hallado a sus padres o quizás, solo quería sacarle celos a Takashi. En el peor de los casos fue por desesperación y solo desesperación que se encontraron una fría mañana juntos, desnudos sobre una cama sin hacer mientras que en las habitaciones contiguas el resto dormía apaciblemente. Sus ojos claros que la noche anterior parecían iluminarse con cada caricia se habían tornado opacos, le dijo en simples términos que tendría que quedarse callado y que jamas se repetiría, que solo era una distracción y que si abría la boca lo pagaría caro._

 _Lo que más sorprendió a Kohta fue que en vez de furia por el rechazo hubiese una inexplicable calma en su interior, se sorprendió porque en algún momento las palabras de Saya dejaron de dolerle._

 _Ya no importaba, nada de eso le importaba._

 _Luego, al venir una segunda noche su reacción fue la misma, era un vulgar acto de desesperación que ninguno de los dos deseaba, solo por ello pudo soportar aquella boca a la que alguna vez deseó recorriendo lugares que nadie había tocado, era enfermizo en realidad, incluso en la peor de las realidades vendía su dignidad por algo de afecto._

 _Ella solía decirle que era bueno, que al menos para algo servía, Kohta no entendía si con esa clase de cumplido planeaba alegrarlo, quizás convencerlo de poner más de su parte en la charada de su relación._

" _Eres un cerdo Kohta-kun", susurraba por las noches, "Y te encanta esto, sé que te encanta"_

 _Se mordía la lengua, cada respuesta se quedaba en su garganta, ella no las merecía._

" _Apuesto a que te gustaría hacer esto con las otras, ¿no es así Kohta-kun?, apuesto a que te encantaría tenerlas también"_

" _Callate", solía ordenar, manteniendo en todo momento un semblante indiferente el cual solo era traicionado por la función carnal y los intermitentes despliegues de falso afecto._

" _Callame si te atreves", reía ella, agobiando la espera entre una y otra descarga, obligando al joven a morderse los labios por miedo a despertar a alguien más, "sabes que no puedes, sabes que no quieres, eres tan patético dejando que te utilice"_

" _Si yo soy un cerdo tú eres algo mucho peor"_

 _Muy de vez en cuando lograba herirla, y cuando esto sucedía dejaba de lado aquella ilusión de gentileza para follarla con más fuerza de la necesaria, buscando así trasmitir su enojo y su frustración._

 _Saya lo aguantaría en silencio, apenas dejando escapar uno que otro gemido de placer y en cuanto acabase volvería a tratar de destruirlo._

" _¿Algo mucho peor he?, pues no hay nada peor que una mujer desesperada, pero descuida, esto no se repetirá en cuanto tenga a Takashi"_

" _Ve a decirle eso a él", farfulló Kohta separándose de ella para volver a vestirse, " y de paso convence a Sakeo y Rei de lo mismo, no vaya a ser que se pongan celosas cuando te vean llegar"_

" _¿Y tú no sientes celos?"_

 _Era una pregunta engañosa, cualquier otro hubiese dudado, o al menos sentido rabia pero para él, ninguna emoción aplicaba salvo un tenue remordimiento._

" _Ni por ti, ni por nadie"_

" _Eres un mal mentiroso"_

 _Era el borde del abismo, la invitación a algo peor que lo tragaría por completo y lo escupiría al amanecer, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de las muñecas de la pelirosa con inusitada crueldad._

" _Vete Saya, es la última advertencia"_

 _Ella acercó esos traicioneros labios, trazando delicados besos desde su cuello hasta si mandíbula, quebrando de a poco su resistencia hasta que dejó de luchar._

" _Sabes que no puedes decirme que no, ¿qué sería de ti sin mi?, sin mi, no tendrías nada"_

 _Esta vez, no solo fue por sus muñecas, sino que la sujetó de los brazos y la forzó de vuelta sobre el colchón, pequeñas gotas impregnadas en vergüenza surgieron de sus ojos y en sus labios y sus palabras, una silenciosa acusación se transformó en un beso crudo que selló la boca del demonio entre sus brazos._

" _La tengo a ella, ella es mucho mejor que tú"_

 _De allí en adelante se apegó a la rutina, cumplió con sus expectativas a cabalidad, le dio lo que deseaba y luego volvió quedarse solo._

 _Esa era su realidad._

 _Conjuró en su mente aquel corto tiempo en que se conocieron y fueron felices, su sonrisa amplia y honesta resplandeciendo bajo el sol, su temple al enfrentar lo inevitable, rogando por una última piedad que lo llevase directo a la cuna del horror para así salvarla de un destino peor que la muerte, un descenso seguro en sus peores miedos tomando forma y poseyendo cada aspecto de su vida, el quiebre de la realidad tan lento y paulatino que para el momento en que descubrió lo acabado que estaba solo pensó en cómo escapar._

 _Y allí seguía, atrapado._

" _¿Podrías perdonarme?"_

 _Cada noche la traicionaba, la decepcionaba constantemente con su debilidad, con su pobre voluntad de seguir viviendo._

 _Cada noche era un recordatorio de sus fracasos en los besos de una mujer que no lo amaba, mientras que la persona que le correspondía ni siquiera tenía un lugar apropiado de descanso._

 _Fue entonces que comenzó a planear._

 _Celos, lujuria e irá, su resolución invariable._

 _Dejaría todo atrás, no podía odiarlos, no a ellos._

 _Pero tampoco podía seguir por la misma senda, por ello, ataría cabos sueltos, terminaría con todo a la primera oportunidad._

…

…

…

"Hay un gato que siempre llega por las tardes a buscar las sobras de pescado, tiene un hermoso pelaje marrón claro con motas blancas y negras, me recuerda mucho a ti"

De rodillas frente a su placa le dedicó una oración, dentro de poco tendría que volver al refugio para capear la noche a una distancia segura del suelo. Al día siguiente, descendería de su escondite y seguiría su rutina al pie de la letra.

En el camino de regresó pasó cerca de algunas de las alarmas silenciosas que tenía instaladas alrededor para que le alertasen de cualquier posible intruso, una de ellas era un cráneo humano empalado en una estaca. El lúgubre artefacto no estaba allí como una de las alarmas, ni como parte de una trampa, era más que nada un recordatorio del momento en que su cordura lo dejó.

Kohta pateó la estaca y siguió su camino, la parte trasera del cráneo presentaba una profunda fractura producto de un golpe solido con un objeto contundente, ese día, hacia ya tanto tiempo, no tenía ninguna de las armas con las que siempre cargaba, ese día estaba solo, cansado y hambriento, humillado y derrotado, ese día volvió a observar lo peor de la humanidad de manos de alguien a quien odiaba con todo su ser.

Ese día lo abandonó todo con tal de castigar a ese depravado desperdicio de ser humano, imprimió en su persona todo el odio que su corazón pudo conjurar y al finalizar quedó expuesto ante sus amigos como un monstruo.

En el momento en que Alice lo vio a los ojos, y se ocultó detrás de la maestra Shizuka supo que no había vuelta atrás. Aquel detestable maestro no volvería a herir a ninguna otra persona, pero para Kohta, ya era demasiado tarde.

"Un día, mataré todo lo que camina sobre la faz de la tierra", susurró en calma, odiando el sonido de su propia voz.

Se convenció a si mismo de seguir adelante, no tenía sentido el mirar atrás, nadie vendría, nadie osaría a poner un pie en aquel lugar.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**


	2. Chapter 2

**El cementerio del mundo.**

La mañana se desvaneció con el sol de la tarde el cual incendiaba los helados paramos más allá de las faldas del monte, en un cuadro de pardos, verdes, amarillos y demás colores que componían un prisma único en la sepulcral calma del cementerio del mundo. Tal vez, se dijo a si mismo, se debía a la ausencia de contaminación de las industrias ahora abandonadas que podía gozar de ese paisaje, una suerte de revancha de la naturaleza en contra de la desagradecida especie que lo daba todo por sentado, pero ese verano sin esperar mucho de la monotonía del cambio de estaciones, el sol llegó antes y la nieve se derritió con prontitud. Creyó por ello que tendría una temporada fácil, al menos así fue hasta que las tormentas volvieron a arreciar.

Por suerte había reparado el techo del templo así como su refugió en las tierras altas, nada impediría que las varitas de incienso cuidadosamente colocadas se consumiesen a cabalidad.

Esperaba que su pequeño ofrecimiento fuese suficiente como para comprar la indulgencia de algún dios y así, de algún modo, hallar la paz antes de ir a encontrarse con ella al otro mundo.

"Bueno, te veré mañana", le dijo al despedirse, "Con algo de suerte podré traer flores silvestres"

Dando media vuelta se alejó del templo y retomó su rumbo por las calles desoladas, a su alrededor, en todas direcciones, la vegetación comenzaba a devorar los edificios de hormigón barridos por las hojas traídas por el viento, creando así un contrastante de deslucido gris y blanco bajo el verde vibrante de las plantas. Había notado con cierta satisfacción como un pequeño brote que resquebrajó el pavimento apenas un par de años atrás ya estaba aferrándose a una señaletica y dando pequeños capullos que dentro de poco se abrirían.

En las calles, en cada punto en que la civilización retrocedía nacían flores. Dentro de poco, nada quedaría de la humanidad e incluso él terminaría por desvanecerse.

La idea de desaparecer ya no le producía la misma angustia de antes, tras años de silenciosa contemplación el aceptar su destino se había vuelto fácil, pero algunas cosas… algunas cosas jamas dejaban de pesar, ciertos asuntos lo perseguirían para siempre.

Aquel dolor fantasma que lo agobiaba de vez en cuando regresó a atormentarlo, era una vieja herida de combate obtenida en un momento de supremo valor y estupidez, de la clase que uno podía vanagloriarse frente a otros sin pensar demasiado en lo aterrado que estuvo en realidad al momento de conseguirla.

Ese día casi la pierde…

"Debe divertirse mucho allá", comentó para si mismo, imaginando que ella vivía protegida y feliz con el resto del grupo.

Por un instante sus entrañas se retorcieron y la extrañó a más no poder, así, con la bilis agolpándose en su garganta maldijo al cielo y al infierno.

De todos ellos, de todos los que le importaban era a ella a quien menos quería dejar atrás… pero la verdad era que Alice no tendría un futuro si el grupo no salía de la isla y en cuanto a Kohta... pues ya estaba acabado, sin importar cuánto intentase razonar consigo mismo seguía llegando siempre a la misma conclusión.

Debía alejarse y llevar consigo ese dolor fantasma, todas las pesadillas, las noches en vela, su mirada hambrienta cada vez que esa porción de cordura comenzaba a fallarle y la bestia interna susurraba sobre la inminente traición, el hecho de que constantemente tuviese que reprimirse para no gritar en su presencia ni desmoronarse cuando el terror comenzaba a devorarlo...

Sobrevivir… no debería ser tan sencillo para alguien tan débil como él ni tan difícil para una niña que era completamente inocente.

"He matado niños, bueno, ya estaban muertos pero eso no cambia nada..."

Se cruzó de brazos mientras que sus dientes rechinaban, ¿a cuántos pequeños cuerpos había puesto a descansar?, ¿cuantas chicas iguales a Alice habían caído ante él?, ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta y a pesar de eso, recordaba cada rostro con exactitud, cada rostro que se asemejaba a su pequeña Alice.

Sus dedos rozaron el crudo mango del machete que le acompañaba al cinto, ¿no había sido así como comenzó la última vez?, en cuanto logró zafarse de sus captores y acorralar a ese monstruo antes de partir su cráneo a golpes…

En ese momento pudieron haberlo matado, cualquiera de ellos que hubiese sobrevivido podría haber cortado su garganta antes de que sus amigos pudiesen intervenir.

"Maté a tanta gente ese día, y ellos no eran como los otros, a pesar de que se lo merecían"

Era consciente de su propia fragilidad, incluso con su multitud de planes de emergencia debía de reconocer que existía una infinidad de factores que él en ningún caso podría controlar, era obvio que eventualmente se le acabaría la suerte y ningún estratagema de último minuto sería capaz de salvarlo.

Sabía que un día, su propia mente terminaría por traicionarlo y la soledad, la terrible soledad que era todo lo que lo motivaba y todo lo que lo destruía acabaría con su persona.

"Ojala nunca me hubieses visto hacer eso", se lamentó en silencio, "Ojala… ojala no supieras lo débil que soy"

Alrededor de esa pequeña aldea que había clamado como su hogar había dejado señales para que nadie osase a acercarse, no solo el cráneo de su despreciable profesor descansaba sobre una estaca, sino el de muchos otros a los que asesinó mientras se las arreglaba con su grupo para sobrevivir. La idea era que cualquiera que caminase por allí supiera que alguien más estaba acechando y que era mejor dejarlo en paz.

"Esta mucho mejor sin mi, mucho, mucho mejor..."

Con el sol golpeando su espalda volvió a su hogar, huyendo de un espectro que de seguro lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Aquella voz insidiosa, llena de un desmerecido orgullo… aquella voz infectada de falsa sabiduría y bondad, nunca, en toda su vida había llegado a sentir tanto desprecio por alguien como lo que sentía por esas personas._

 _Un nido de víboras, eso eran, un asqueroso nido de serpientes follando y comiendo y defecando y violando y matando y mintiendo… un asqueroso agujero de putrefacción al que había llegado después de un fatídico encuentro entre su grupo y el de ellos._

 _Perdieron a varías personas ese día, buenas personas. Al final, Takashi tuvo que retroceder para proteger al resto mientras que él se quedó para distraerlos._

 _Lo capturaron en una encrucijada, lo ataron como a un animal y lo llevaron a esa escuela primaria que tenían tomada como base, allí, presenció lo peor de la especie humana, vio actos grotescos e inhumanos que lo quebraron más de lo que ya estaba._

 _Lo que le hicieron allí, lo que tuvo que ver… Kohta lo recordaba todo, hasta el último detalle, incluida la aparición de esa idiota, la misma que al parecer se las había arreglado para sobrevivir como la perra del grupo ahora que su amiga era alimento de gusanos, la misma que se reía cada vez que el otro imbécil lo acosaba a más no poder._

 _Las ganas de soltarse y estrujar ese delgado cuello casi lo hacen perder la compostura e ignorar la propuesta que le tenía, era bastante sencillo, ella quería vivir y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se hartasen de su persona y acabase muerta y ultrajada como tantas otras, también sabía que Kohta tenía una vendetta personal en contra de ellos y que dada la oportunidad, no dudaría en acabarlos. Lo único que requería era una oportunidad, y ella se la proporcionaría._

 _Cortó entonces la cuerda y lo dejó salir, para luego guarecerse como una rata y dejarle el trabajo sucio._

 _Lo que vino entonces fue una carnicería, fue de uno por uno, siempre en silencio y en cuanto los tuvo a su merced…_

 _El último en perecer fue el maestro, al darse cuenta de que no quedaba nadie para salvarlo trató de negociar, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que nada podía ofrecer intentó apelar a la buena naturaleza de Kohta._

 _Lo que recibió en lugar de piedad fue un solido garrotazo en medio de la frente, así como otros habían terminado asfixiados, o con la garganta rebanada o el corazón perforado, no usó balas, las balas eran demasiado buenas para ellos, las balas eran para cosas importantes, no para malgastarlas en monstruos como Shido, no, no, los monstruos como Shido merecían acabar igual que las cucarachas._

 _No escuchó los gritos de sus compañeros o tal vez los ignoró, tampoco le prestó atención a esa oportunista que trató en vano de detenerlo, pues nada importaba en ese instante, nada salvo acabar con esa bestia para que nunca más volviese a atormentarlos._

 _Solo cuando se dio cuenta de que Alice le tenía miedo descubrió que aquel remedo humano a sus pies no era el único monstruo presente, solo entonces comprendió que la había dañado de manera permanente al destruir a una de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar._

 _Una angustia inmensa se apoderó de su corazón, un horror como ningún otro que lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Sin que Kohta lo supiese, alguien se había aventurado demasiado cerca de su refugio. Ya sea por suerte o mero descuido, logró evadir las tétricas advertencias dejadas por el solitario sobreviviente para alejar a los intrusos, no fue sino hasta que se topó con un cráneo humano empalado en una estaca que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Al principio, la idea de regresar a buscarlo le había parecido sencilla, con cada año que pasaba habían menos de esas cosas alrededor y en cualquier momento lograrían volver a tierra para empezar a reconstruir. Tal vez nunca conseguirían igualar lo que antes tenían, sería una labor casi imposible luego de que ese pulso electromagnético dejase inservible gran parte de la infraestructura del país, sin embargo, todos estaban esperanzados, todos deseaban recuperar siquiera un atisbo de normalidad.

Sin embargo, existían varios contratiempos a considerar, siendo una posibilidad que ellos no fuesen los únicos planeando volver, aunque ese panorama parecía cada día más lejano.

La posibilidad de encontrar supervivientes disminuía con cada estación y los que encontraban… pues siempre venían con problemas, muchos de las cuales parecían ser demasiado para que el pequeño grupo médico apostado en el muelle. La verdad,era que con sus escasos recursos el volver a tierra terminó por ser una necesidad, y el reconstruir era el primer paso para recuperarlo todo, incluyendo a los supervivientes.

Se figuró que debía de estar en algún lugar y que al ver las señales de su llegada, pronto aparecería, pero conforme pasaban las estaciones tuvo que enfrentar una nueva decepción.

Se dio cuenta de que no sería tan sencillo como creía, nada lo era, nada lo sería.

Creyó que ese lugar podría darle una pista, había notado humo desde lejos y asumió que se trataba de él, ni siquiera pensó en los días previos al rescate, la forma sutil y desdeñosa con la que se fue apartando de todo el mundo hasta que, en el momento de subir al ferri y escapar desapareció por completo.

El muelle ardió ese día mientras que detrás de la gruesa cortina de humo, la figura del chico que siempre la protegió era subsumida por las siluetas terroríficas de una monstruosa marea inhumana.

Alice comenzó a retroceder, a decir verdad, ahora que prestaba atención el lugar se veía mucho menos acogedor que antes, pensó entonces en volver con sus amigos y decirles que el ir por esos lares era una mala idea, y apenas dio dos pasos lo confirmó, al terminar de espalda contra el suelo con su tobillo derecho firmemente sujeto por una cuerda.

La alerta fue de inmediata, y el señor de esos dominios solitarios descendió a toda velocidad en búsqueda del transgresor que venía a importunar su paz.

Una sombra se plantó frente a Alice, ocultando con su silueta el horizonte dentado por las copas de los árboles.

"¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi pueblo?"

La joven estuvo segura de que moriría en ese instante, eso, en el mejor de los casos.

Pero… reconocía ese rostro, incluso con el paso de los años estaba segura de que se trataba de la misma persona a la que buscaba.

"Alice...", dijo en un hilo de voz, temiendo lo peor, "Mi nombre es Alice"

El extraño hombre se agachó frente a ella y cortó la cuerda para liberarla de esa trampa, luego, la agarró del cuello de su camisa y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"Se hace tarde", comentó en un gruñido, "¿Puedes volver por tu cuenta?"

"Eso creo...", murmuró Alice, viendo con preocupación como el sendero al refugio se volvía menos claro.

"Entonces vete antes de que oscurezca más", le ordenó ese hombre, "Quedan algunos en los alrededores"

Estaba a punto de irse, no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar, pero…

Su mano halló la muñera del desconocido, se giró para observarlo con atención, debía ser él, tenía que ser él, pues eran sus gafas y sus ojos y su nariz, incluso su voz...

Había esperando el verlo cambiado, pero no de ese modo.

"Ven conmigo", susurró él, guiándola por un sendero en medio de las calles abandonadas.

Alice no opuso resistencia.

"¿A dónde me llevas?", preguntó al darse cuenta de que habían llegado al final de una calle que daba directo a un bosque.

"Un lugar seguro", contestó Kohta, "Mañana volverás con los tuyos y si sabes lo que te conviene no volverás a mi pueblo"

La joven asintió y trepó junto con él hasta el refugio en la copa de los árboles. Kohta le alcanzó un cuenco lleno de agua fresca y algo de pescado ahumado.

"Sabía que estabas vivo", susurró Alice, "Sabía que no morirías, nadie más me creyó pero yo sabía que tenía razón"

Aquella vieja herida protesto con venganza, todo se saldría de control con ella conociendo su paradero. Tendría que mudarse lejos, internarse en lo profundo de las montañas y quedarse allí de manera indefinida para no arriesgarse a ser hallado, pero antes… antes se aseguraría de llevarla sana y salva de vuelta con los suyos.

Sintió sus delgados brazos envolviéndolo y se preguntó cómo lograba soportar la podredumbre que lo envolvía.

"Te extrañe mucho"

De forma culpable le devolvió el abrazo, odiando lo mucho que la había extrañado y pidiendo fuerzas a Asami para poner distancia entre los dos apenas llegase un nuevo día.


	3. Chapter 3

**Retorcer y resquebrajar.**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Podía fingir que no cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, juzgando cada uno de sus pasos y criticando cada una de sus decisiones. Podía pretender que estaba todo en su mente, que en realidad, no lo observaban con desconfianza o, en el mejor de los casos, con lastima o envidia.

Con una mirada de soslayo al trío que lo seguía se dijo a si mismo que en realidad no importaba. Lo que había entre ellos no le competía a nadie más.

No importaba que los padres de Saya se decidieran a irse apenas tocaron tierra para poner distancia entre ellos y su hija hasta que esta recobrase la razón, ni que el padre de Rei siguiese dolido por la decisión de su hija que de seguro estaba trastornada por todo lo que tuvo que ver y hacer con tal de sobrevivir. Solo en el caso de Saeko se encontraba más o menos a salvo debido a la ausencia de familiares y amigos entre medio, siendo ella de paso la persona que imponía el orden cuando alguien hablaba de más, y esta rara situación solo era posible porque no contabilizaba a ninguna persona que no fuese Shizuka ni Rika o su propia madre como personas dignas de criticarles.

El resto, como era de esperarse, tuvo que aprender a callar y obedecer. En el ferry, en la plataforma flotante, las islas y demás lugares en que se refugiaron antes de volver a establecerse se manifestó de forma clara que un grupo estaba mejor constituido que el resto y que por tanto, ese grupo tomaba las decisiones importantes.

Ellos eran la "Ley", por así decirlo, y la edad ni sus peculiaridades eran motivo suficiente como para que fuesen cuestionados.

Debían de funcionar, tenían que sobrevivir, perseverar e imponerse, incluso… incluso sin uno de sus elementos principales de por medio seguían siendo los más fuertes, aunque eso no significaba que no extrañase a su amigo.

–Había espacio para ti, siempre hubo espacio para ti–

Era una discusión de nunca acabar porque en realidad no tenía sentido. Era del entendimiento de todos que Hirano estaba muerto y que malgastar recursos en una misión de rescate no solo sería riesgoso, sino que también egoísta de su parte. Puede que su grupo tuviese más peso en la toma de decisiones que el resto de los sobrevivientes pero no por eso tenían permitido abusar ese poder. La dinámica fluctuante de las relaciones humanas los obligaba a considerar muchos factores en la toma de cualquier decisión para no terminar en desastre, y ellos tenían experiencia con los desastres, todos los que estaban allí provenían de una u otra catástrofe que no fue prevenida a tiempo. Sin embargo, no ocultaban la vaga esperanza de equivocarse y que Kohta, de algún modo, se las arreglase para salir vivo de ese infierno. Pero incluso él debía de admitir que la posibilidad de tal escenario se había hecho escasa con los años, teniendo en consideración lo que había presenciado en su camino de ida y vuelta no tuvo otra opción que admitir que su amigo bien podría ser parte de una pila de huesos abandonados en medio de la nada.

Ahora estaban de regreso en tierra y ninguno de "ellos" quedaba a la vista. Con el paso de las estaciones y la ausencia de personas era cuestión de tiempo para que la peste se consumiese a si misma. Todo lo que les quedaba por hacer era repoblar con la gente que tenían a disposición y traer de vuelta a la vida a Japón.

Empezarían por reconstruir el muelle desde el que partieron y luego se expandirían. Buscarían tierra fértil y plantarían, construirían casas seguras, mejores ciudades, más limpias y hermosas que las anteriores.

La vida sería mejor, todo sería mejor y el viejo mundo se transformaría en un sueño que pronto olvidarían.

–¿Cómo van las reparaciones?–

Saeko, quien permanecía a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo señalizó hacia las derruidas edificaciones que rodeaban el muelle, –Tenemos un par ya listas para ser habitadas, por lo que el espacio en el ferry ya no será un problema–

–¿Y habrá más espacio para nosotros?–

Una imperceptible sonrisa pasó por los labios de Busujima, –Eso ya esta arreglado–

Dentro de poco recuperarían la vida que solían tener, no por completo, jamas de la misma forma pero al menos tendrían algo que simbolizase el esfuerzo que pusieron en seguir viviendo a pesar de tener todo en contra.

–¿Crees que le gustaría?, ¿crees que estaría contento por nosotros?–

Saeko besó tiernamente los labios de Takashi, –No lo dudes ni por un segundo–

El joven se quedó tranquilo con esa respuesta, que era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar, en cambio, Saeko no sentía lo mismo.

Había mentido con tal de aliviar su consciencia.

Para ella, la decisión de Hirano no pudo llegar en peor momento, y claro, comprendía que era difícil para él, pero así también era difícil para todos el mantenerse cuerdos en esa pesadilla en la que se hallaban, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando al fin podían ser ellos mismos?, eso, era lo que incomodaba a Saeko que a pesar de las diferencias creía entender a Hirano mejor que nadie. Ella también fingía frente a todo el mundo, frente a sus padres, frente a sus "amigos" y frente a sus compañeros, ninguno de ellos la conocía en realidad hasta que Takashi la vio, y la aceptó tal y como era.

Supuso que Hirano sentía algo similar al poder ser él mismo, solo que a diferencia de ella, a la hora de ponerle un alto a esa faceta peligrosa de su personalidad el otaku se vio sobrepasado, y decidió huir en lugar de enfrentar sus problemas.

Le guardaba rencor por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, por lo cerca que estuvo de separarlos.

Si un día lo volvía a ver ella…

–A todo esto, ¿en dónde esta Alice?–

Esa era una buena pregunta, –Se supone que con Shizuka, debía de ayudarle con la nueva enfermería–

Un tenso silencio después los puso a ambos a buscar a la más joven del grupo, o al menos de su grupo, descontando a los que habían llegado después.

No la hallaron, por lo que formaron de inmediato un grupo de búsqueda que se extendió por buena parte del día y de la noche, sin embargo, y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos no la pudieron hallar. Alice, junto con Zeke dos y otro miembro del campamento se habían desvanecido.

Al regresar con las malas noticias, todos se pusieron en guardia, y cada una de las almas allí presente se preparó para lo peor.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

– _Y con eso estas listo, ¿ya te sientes mejor Kohta-kun?–_

 _Observó con desgano la sutura en su costado izquierdo y deseó más que nunca el no ser tan torpe Luego de una misión particularmente compleja para obtener gasolina en una estación cercana un grupo de "ellos" logró rodearlos a no menos de dos calles de distancia y en la escaramuza para huir terminó rasgando su uniforme con una cortina metálica a medio cerrar. El resultado fue una profunda herida que debía de tratarse inmediatamente a riesgo de que se infectase y el grupo perdiese a uno de sus mejores tiradores. Afortunadamente, disponían de alguien que podía en cuestión de minutos reparar una lesión que en otro caso hubiese sido mucho más grave._

 _Con los suplementos médicos escaseando, era un milagro que incluso unas bolsas de gasa y algunas botellas de alcohol hubiesen sobrevivido._

 _La enfermera escolar era prácticamente un ángel enviado desde el cielo y posiblemente la única persona que lograba hacerlo entrar en razón cuando el peso de la convivencia se volvía inaguantable. De no ser por ella, hubiese perecido en su guerra personal por vengar a Asami sin siquiera importarle._

– _Kohta, has estado muy callado últimamente, ¿esta todo bien?–_

 _Su respiración se detuvo, ¿acaso podía ser que notase algo diferente en él?, ¿se había dado cuenta de que nuevamente estaba en ese estado posterior a la muerte de Asami?_

 _Debía elegir sus palabras con cuidado, si hablaba de más…_

– _Kohta-kun, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, si algo te molesta puedes decírmelo–_

 _Su mente se quedó en blanco, sencillamente levantó el rostro y se limpió el sudor. Se preguntó a si mismo por qué estaba nervioso en un principio, cuando en realidad nada le molestaba. Ella estaba muerta, ¿y qué?, cientos de miles de millones de otras personas estaban muertas y muchas de ellas murieron en peores circunstancias que una bala bien puesta en medio de los ojos._

 _Su mente estaba en blanco y aparte de registrar cierto escozor que pronto pasaría en realidad, nada le importaba, aunque en el fondo, la angustia lo destrozaba por completo._

 _Quería salir afuera a cazar, necesitaba… necesitaba…_

– _Todo esta perfecto–_

 _Se levantó con toda intención de volver a sus tareas como vigía, dentro de poco tendrían que moverse y ya no habría tiempo para pensar, lo que le sentaba de maravilla._

 _Mientras menos pensase, más lejos estaría de recaer._

…

…..

…

…

–Sigue dormida–

Tuvo cuidado de no hacer ruido, porque el ruido atraía depredadores y lo que menos necesitaba era espantarlos a ellos mientras cuidaba de alguien más.

En silencio, se puso a preparar el desayuno, dejando una buena porción para Alice y dejando una buena porción de su comida a los animales que a veces lo visitaban.

Poco después Alice despertó.

Lo primero que escuchó fue el canto de las aves arremolinándose sobre ella y sacudiendo las ramas de los árboles, fue así que despertó, presa del silencio quebrado de un paraje distinto al de cualquier otro día y un peculiar compañero de habitación.

Durante toda la noche, tal y como había aprendido a hacer desde hacia muchos años, mantuvo a su lado un cuchillo oculto en caso de emergencias, pero al ver a Kohta allí se sintió culpable, él era su amigo, al menos eso quería creer, pero se lo veía tan indiferente que le estaba costando demasiado trabajo el relacionarlo con la persona que antes conocía, el amable protector que siempre tenía una palabra amable y una sonrisa para ella.

Recibió entre sus manos un pocillo con una porción de carne ahumada, frutas y verduras.

–Si no te gusta hay pescado–

La joven negó con la cabeza, dio las gracias y comió sin degustar demasiado el alimento, no estaba del todo mal tomando en cuenta que había estado comiendo pescado por muchos años por lo que probar algo distinto era bienvenido.

Kohta sonrió al verla, –Creí que no te gustaría–, le dijo, –Si quieres hay más–

–¿Y qué hay de ti?–, preguntó ella, Kohta dio media vuelta y suspiró mientras se palmeaba la barriga.

–Ya comí–

Alice no parecía muy convencida, porque en el refugio colgante había tan poco que tuvo la noción que Kohta en realidad no tenía nada más que ofrecer salvo su propia ración.

¿Esa era la vida que eligió?, ¿para eso se quedó atrás?

–Kohta… –

–Pregunta en el camino–, murmuró Kohta, –Vamos a bajar, ten… ten cuidado, ¿quieres?–

Alice lo obedeció sin chistar, después de todo estaban en su casa y al parecer, su casa se extendía al pueblo entero. Primero fueron a una galería comercial en donde Kohta le ofreció zapatos nuevos, ella no perdió tiempo en probarse un nuevo par de tennis a la medida y hasta eligió algunos más para llevar consigo para cuando regresasen junto al resto. Apenas se estaba conteniendo para llevar a Kohta de vuelta con el grupo para que estuviesen nuevamente juntos como debía de ser, aunque al parecer, eso podría resultar más complicado de lo que tenía previsto.

–Sabes–, dijo ella mientras caminaban hacia un templo al final de la calle, –Me gusta este lugar, sería lindo vivir aquí–

Kohta alzó una ceja, gesto que pasó casi inadvertido bajo su frondosa melena.

–¿Quieres vivir entre los cadáveres que he dejado alrededor?, ¿por qué querrías hacer eso?–

Un incomodó silencio se formó entre los dos, con Alice debatiéndose entre insistir o darle su espacio a kohta y Kohta pensando en cómo regresarla con los suyos.

–No me has preguntado sobre el resto–, mencionó Alice, tratando de despertar su curiosidad.

–Pues deben estar bien–

Esto llamó la atención de Alice, –¿Cómo lo sabes?–, preguntó, –Podríamos haber muerto, ¿sabes?–

Kohta le apuntó al pecho, –Tu ropa esta relativamente limpia y bien cuidada, no pareces hambrienta o enferma o triste, por lo que debo asumir que alguien cuida de ti–, luego, con más calma añadió, –Nunca consideré la posibilidad de que pudiesen morir. El resto de Japón podría desaparecer bajo las olas y aún así pensaría que siguen vivos–

Esa respuesta hizo poco por satisfacer a Alice, en cierto sentido, la hacía sentir que Kohta evadía la realidad con tal de justificar su abandono. Si bien, estaba feliz de verlo, también le resentía por haberse marchado en primer lugar.

Reconoció que debía enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, y que lo más conveniente sería hacerlo allí mismo, en donde estaba seguro.

Quizás así también lo convencería de volver a casa con ella.

–¿Por qué te separaste del grupo?–

Kohta tragó saliva y evadió la pregunta.

–Aquí vengo a rezar a diario–, le dijo indicando el templo, pero Alice no estaba dispuesta a claudicar.

–¿Por qué no te fuiste con nosotros?–, insistió, –Desapareciste Kohta, me dejaste atrás y ni siquiera me diste una razón–

Odiaba ponerla triste, odiaba ser tan inútil a la hora de enfrentar sus propias emociones. Hambre, aburrimiento, sed, con esa clase de cosas lidiaba sin problemas, pero a la hora de enfocarse en si mismo, de ver más allá de la ausencia de Asami poco y nada hacía por reflexionar sobre la muerte de otros. En su mente, toda otra muerte era un suceso sin importancia, por lo que tomar una vida jamas le presentaba una complicación.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo que consolarla, y no se sentía preparado.

–Tenía que volver por ella, por Asami, y ustedes estarían bien sin mi. No vi que fuese un gran problema–, explicó.

La indiferencia de sus palabras hirió profundamente a Alice.

–¿Y qué hay de mi?, ¿y de tus amigos?, ¡se supone que ustedes serían mi familia!–

Se quedó mudo debido a la vergüenza. No había nada que pudiese decir o hacer para justificarse, nada para demostrarle a Alice que no era su culpa, que era él el del problema.

–¿Qué tienes que decir en tu favor?–, le dijo ella en tono acusatorio, –Me dejaste Kohta y ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de despedirte–

No podía más, no lo aguantaría, debía encausar lo que sentía en una emoción más provechosa, o de otro modo, se desmoronaría frente a Alice.

Había dicho… había dicho "nosotros", lo que significaba que el resto seguía vivo, debían de estarlo, o de otro modo Alice no se comportaría de forma normal. No era la primera chica abandonada con la que se topaba, así que tenía una buena idea de lo que el abandono le hacía a una persona.

Los otros… ellos debían de estar buscándola.

Eso consiguió desplazar la culpa, un objetivo claro, una premisa sobre la que trabajar.

–Lo que quiero saber, Alice, es, ¿qué demonios haces aquí, sola y desarmada?–

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron de par en par. Lo había olvidado por completo.

–Diantres… ¡debo ir por ella!–

Partió a toda carrera dejando a Kohta detrás, sin detenerse hasta que el otaku la alcanzó y la levantó para que no pisase una trampa enterrada

–Ahora–, susurró Kohta con calma, –¿Quién es esa persona, y por qué no dijiste que tenías compañía?–

Alice se puso a sudar, –Heee…–

Sí, tenía mucho, mucho que explicar.

 **:::**

 **:::**

Pasó toda la noche escondida en el auto, apenas moviéndose, mucho menos haciendo ruido. La idea de que allí afuera, a su alrededor, esas… cosas, seguían con vida, la llenaba de un temor indescriptible. Supuso que incluso sabiendo que habían cada vez menos, y que a esas alturas, disponer de ellos era algo que incluso ella podía hacer, el miedo seguía siendo el mismo y que eso no cambiaría. El mismo terror, encapsulado en pesadillas diurnas y nocturnas, en los movimientos sutiles de las hojas contra el viento y el crujir de los tablones del ferry y el muelle, las sombras que rodeaban a las ciudades deshabitadas, el murmullo de los cementerios que se extendían en todas las direcciones era el tinte de su realidad. Ciertamente, estaba viviendo en un infierno de su propia mente. Un castigo apropiado dirían muchos considerando la clase de cosas que hizo antes de que su racha de buena suerte y nula moral le pasasen la cuenta en una humillante derrota. La degradación moral en si no fue lo peor, para nada. Estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada de forma repugnante incluso desde antes de toda la catástrofe.

Lo que en realidad la quebró fue darse cuenta de que todo había acabado.

No podía rogar por su vida puesto que nadie escucharía.

No podía cogerse a sus captores, pues ya nada de ella tenía valor.

No había a quien engañar, a quien convencer ni a quien pedir perdón. No podía negociar ni usar sus tácticas habituales.

Absolutamente todo lo que le servía como molde, la persona que era, la persona que siempre fue se le arrebató, dejándola en el papel que de forma mecánica llevaba interpretando desde que tuvo consciencia de su efecto con los hombres.

Se convirtió en la perra de esos tipos, al igual que muchas de las otras a las que capturaron.

La violaron día tras día, apenas dándole tiempo para comer y beber.

Sin privacidad, defecando en un rincón de una jaula mientras sus captores se reían de ella.

Siendo pateada de un lado a otro, escupida, manoseada. Todo esto para terminar como una de las últimas "mascotas" con vida.

Por primera vez en su vida tuvo consciencia de lo fea y despreciable que era como persona.

Quizás por ello no sintió temor al ver a ese otaku gordo durante la masacre. En realidad, se sintió aliviada.

Él no la torturaría por días ni trataría de violarla, era obvio que se sentía asqueado por ella y que la veía como basura. No desperdiciaría su energía en el remedo humano en el que se había convertido.

La mataría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y entonces ella podría dormir, o al menos, eso le gustaba creer. No le tenía miedo al otaku, ni al hecho de que pudiese matarla pero seguía teniendo miedo de morir, ¿contradictorio no?, ni siquiera sabía si el tipo seguía con vida, lo que sería un milagro considerando su estado mental, pero eso nada cambiaba, porque de algún modo, seguía sintiendo que si daba un paso en falso, si hablaba de más, si intentaba reclamar su viejo nicho social, él aparecería para detenerla.

–Maldita niña, ¿por qué tuviste que desaparecer?–

Jamas debió ofrecerse para cuidar de Alice mientras que el resto trabajaba, ¿pero que más podía decir?, era la labor más sencilla en todo el proyecto de restauración, y dado que Alice solía tener más sentido común que el resto de los niños terminó por seguirla incluso dudando de la fiabilidad de su plan.

Recorrer los alrededores en auto para formarse una idea de lo que los rodeaba, ¿peligroso?, si, pero con la ventaja de que si se topaban con algo que no pudiesen manejar les bastaría con conducir de regreso a toda velocidad y no mirar atrás.

Ahora se encontraba sola y asustada, y sin la posibilidad de volver, porque no regresaría sin Alice.

De repente, el ladrido de un perro la forzó a salir de su escondite en el asiento trasero y espiar por debajo del abrigo con el que se cubría.

–Alice…–

En efecto, era Alice, y con ella venía…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras que con manos temblorosas abría la puerta para salir. Alice se veía bien. Ninguna señal que pudiese denotar peligro. En cuanto al otro pues era difícil de decidir en qué debería de fijarse, en especial al ver la forma en que sostenía una suerte de machete el cual resplandecía bajo el sol. Alice, al darse cuenta de esto, se detuvo, sacudió la cabeza y convenció a su acompañante de guardar su arma.

Solo por esto tuvo la fuerza de ponerse de pie a pesar de que sus piernas se sentían como gelatina.

¿Estaba llorando?, ¿por qué lloraba?

–Así que tú también sigues viva–

Su voz era áspera y suave a la vez, modulada por el poco uso y la necesidad.

–Tú… tú… –

–¿En serio?, ¿eso es todo lo que vas a decir?–, se burló con desagrado, dejando que una torcida sonrisa surgiese desde la barba, –Nunca fuiste particularmente inteligente, Miku Yūki–

–¡Kohta!, ¡no seas cruel!–, le reprendió Alice, lo que hubiese tenido más efecto de no ser por la sonrisa burlona de la chica.

Tal vez estaba soñando, es decir, la idea de Alice de buscar sobrevivientes era de por si descabellada, ¿pero de allí a encontrarse con Hirano?. No, eso no podía ser posible, no era posible.

Con todo en contra el otaku seguía vivo.

¿Qué acaso nada podía matarlo?

–No vuelvas a perderla de vista–

Parpadeó un par de veces para convencerse de que lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos era cierto, y no un invento de su imaginación. El tipo se veía real, olía real y… bueno, el olor era prueba suficiente.

Se olfateó a si misma con una mueca de disgusto, en realidad no tenía derecho a criticar a los demás siendo que ella tampoco olía a flores.

–Suéltame Alice–

–Ven conmigo–

El perro seguía ladrando, Zeke… el cachorro del original, no conocía a esta persona y atacaría de ser necesario, por lo que ella se quedó junto al auto sosteniendo la correa del can y viendo el crudo machete que colgaba de la cadera de Hirano.

–Por favor Kohta, solo por hoy–

Se limitó a guardar distancia, esperando que Hirano se marchase para al fin regresar con Alice al campamento y excusarse con el resto del grupo. Con algo de suerte la perdonarían y no terminaría limpiando retretes como castigo.

Sus esperanzas murieron al notar que la atención del otaku se dirigía a ella. La estaba observando, analizando, al igual que en aquella ocasión.

–Las acompañaré hasta que lleguen y luego me iré–, decidió desanimado, –Pero no pienso quedarme Alice, solo hago esto para asegurarme de que llegues a salvo–, añadió.

Alice no podía contener su felicidad, y caminó en la punta de sus pies hasta la puerta del copiloto. Hirano por su parte ocupó el asiento trasero con el perro que lo olfateaba con desconfianza, y a ella ni siquiera le preguntaron si estaba de acuerdo.

Esos dos ni siquiera consideraron su opinión.

– _¿En serio?, ¡uhg!,_ _¡_ _jamas volveré a cuidar a está niña!–_ , protestó para si misma subiendo al asiento del chófer.

Encendió el auto, un viejo modelo automático el cual de milagro seguía funcionando. Las partes que el pulso EMP destruyó pudieron ser reemplazadas con algo de trabajo. No era un deportivo, ni una camioneta ni nada por el estilo, pero cumplía con su labor y en todo el tiempo que lo estuvieron usando jamas les falló.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiese dejar de…

–Deja de temblar–, ordenó una voz fría y cortante desde la parte trasera.

Yūki obedeció de inmediato, respirando profundamente, frotando el volante con la yema de los dedos.

–Conduce–, le dijo, y ella lo hizo. Todo esto sin perderlo de vista en el espejo retrovisor.

 **:::**

 **:::**

Esperó hasta que Alice cayó dormida, acariciando el lomo del perro, pensando en que los animales allá cerca de casa estarían esperando su regreso y por eso no debía tardar demasiado.

Solo iría allí para cerciorarse de que Alice llegase a salvo, pero antes…

–Miku Yūki–

Ella lo estaba vigilando desde que partieron, y a pesar de que al principio le fue fácil ignorarla, sabía que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de aprender más sobre lo que había sido de sus amigos.

–Así que sigues vivo, que alegría–

Una risa nerviosa que era igual a uñas raspando un pizarrón. No recordaba haberse sentido tan ofuscado por una persona desde hacía mucho tiempo. Quizás, era más que la exposición súbita a personas que creía jamas volvería a ver, tal vez, se trataba de una completa estupidez y sencillamente estaba pensando demasiado.

Eso no importaba, necesitaba información y la conseguiría.

–¿Qué hacían aquí?, ¿desde cuándo llegaron?, ¿cuántos los acompañan?, ¿qué armamento tienen?–

Sintió la aceleración, como pasaban más deprisa sobre la carretera, saltando de cuando en cuando debido a los baches en el pavimento y evadiendo los restos chamuscados de varios vehículos. Se preguntó cómo era que Alice seguía dormida mientras esa idiota conducía.

El perro a su lado se hallaba tenso.

Ya comenzaba a molestarse.

–¿Por qué no le preguntas a Komuro en cuanto lleguemos?–, escupió Yūki después de un rato, pensando que así le pondría fin a la conversación.

–Te lo estoy preguntando a ti–, retrucó Kohta con los brazos cruzados.

Yūki cerró sus dedos alrededor del manubrio, repartiendo su atención entre el espejo retrovisor y la carretera, apenas evadiendo a un autobús volcado y los baches del camino. La grama había crecido por sobre el pavimento hasta quebrarlo.

–Deja de temblar–

Las pupilas dilatadas… si seguía así, los mataría a todos.

–Que dejes de temblar–

–No puedo…–

Kohta decidió que ya era hora de probar algo distinto, aunque en realidad no quería. No sentía inclinación alguna por simpatizar con ella, no había ningún sentimiento positivo por esa perra, pero dado que seguía al volante, pensó que lo mejor sería distraerla de lo que sea que la estuviese afectando antes de que perdiese el control del carro.

No tenía idea de cómo calmarla, pero creía saber como enfocar su tensión, y de paso, averiguar unas cuantas cosas.

– ¿Ya trataste de tomar control del grupo desde adentro?–

La vio arquear una ceja, y río por dentro.

–Que si trataste de coger con Takashi para desplazar a las otras–, aclaró, –Ya sabes, la clase de cosas que hace la gente como tú–

–¡No he hecho tal cosa!–, se defendió ella con total indignación.

Los labios de Kohta se curvaron bajo la barba en una tosca imitación de una sonrisa.

–Y yo que creí que iba directo a una emboscada–, susurró, –Así que crees haber cambiado–

Yūki resopló molesta, –Quizás lo hice–, contestó, –Es decir, incluso tú cambiaste Hirano–

–La basura como tú no cambia, Miku Yūki. Puedes limpiarte el maquillaje, dejar de vestirte como una prostituta e incluso pretender ser una persona decente, pero en el fondo, en el interior, sigues siendo la misma puta oportunista de siempre–

Kohta no entendía bien de dónde surgía su rabia siendo que esa idiota ya no era de consecuencia para él, sin embargo, una parte de su persona se sentía animada a insultarla, a menospreciarla, a recordarle que sin importar lo que hiciera jamas podría borrar el pasado.

Era cierto que las personas cambiaban, pero jamas en lo importante, nunca en lo fundamental, y aunque sonase hipócrita de su parte estaba convencido de tener la razón.

No se había quedado atrás por nada.

El auto comenzó a detenerse, la conductora tenía el ceño fruncido, ya sin rastro de miedo ni nerviosismo.

–Te ayudé ese día, ¡sin mi estarías muerto!–, gritó enfurecido, –¡No tengo porqué soportarlo!–

De milagro su exabrupto no despertó a Alice, aunque logró que el perro navegase al frente del auto para acostarse junto a la chica.

Un terso silencio se estableció entre los dos.

Yūki creía que al fin lo había callado, como si eso de verdad fuese tan sencillo…

–Me usaste, Miku Yūki, así como yo te usé–

La mujer tuvo que forzarse a no saltar hacía atrás y decirle en su cara lo que pensaba de él, principalmente porque no deseaba morir, y además, porque tenía razón.

Se usaron el uno al otro y por eso estaban vivos, más allá de eso, seguían siendo completos desconocidos.

Y ella de verdad le había hecho cosas espantosas.

–Entiendo que me odies, los otros tampoco confían en mi–

Ya antes había tratado de disculparse con sus anteriores compañeros de secundaría, y en todas y cada una de esas ocasiones acabó por hacer el ridículo. Ninguno de ellos confiaba en su persona, básicamente, apenas la toleraban y estaba segura que de haberse encontrado en otras circunstancias ella hubiese acabado como Shido.

La idea le producía escalofríos.

Aun así seguía intentando, no le quedaba de otra.

–Y entiendo que no tienen motivo para hacerlo, no después de todo lo que hice–

En cualquier otra circunstancia hubiese crecido sin arrepentirse, sin tomar el peso de sus acciones en su real escala. Lo que hacía en ese entonces, la persona que era, no tenía necesidad alguna de crecer ni de ver hacía abajo a aquellos a los cuales trituraba bajo sus zapatos. Era un simple juego que había dominado a la perfección y en el que encajaba sin siquiera esforzarse, solo que… ese juego ya no existía para ella, ya no le era aplicable en ese nuevo mundo.

Lo que la definía había desaparecido, y seguía caminando sin rumbo, siguiendo los pasos de una niña mucho más madura que ella, la niña de la que básicamente dependía para no cometer más tonterías.

–Quería darte las gracias por salvarme–, murmuró al final con un dejo de tristeza, –¿Pero de qué te sirve el agradecimiento de una puta cualquiera, he?–

Esperó sus palabras hirientes, o la falsa conmiseración que algunos le mostraban para acostarse con ella, cualquier cosa salvo por su tez pensativa.

Hirano, después de mucho pensarlo se decidió a responder.

–Quizás sí cambiaste…–

Eso… fue inesperado, aunque bastante agradable.

–Presta atención al camino, no quiero que mi primer viaje en auto en años acabe en un volcamiento–

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en manejar, sintiéndose un poco mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

–Una vez más, ¿qué hacías con Alice?–

Kohta observó todos los pequeños cambios en sucesión, desde el miedo a la indignación, la rabia y finalmente, el alivió.

–Estábamos explorando los alrededores del nuevo campamento, ahora que pensamos establecernos de manera definitiva y comenzar a reconstruir pensamos que sería importante tener una idea general del lugar en el que nos encontramos–

Si podía tomar su palabra como cierta, y con el comportamiento de Alice como prueba entonces no tenía motivo para dudar de su información.

–¿Cuántas personas hay en el campamento? –

–Cincuenta, incluyendo a tus amigos. Aparte de nosotros, existen otros grupos de sobrevivientes repartidos en algunas islas en los alrededores–

Un grupo numeroso para lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero insuficiente si es que planeaban formar una aldea funcional. No sabía si esto era positivo o no, dado que su experiencia siempre fue con grupos reducidos, pero luego, él no tenía intención alguna de convivir con más personas.

–¿Qué tienen para defenderse?–

–No lo sé, no me confían esos detalles–

Ladeó la cabeza ante esto, quizás, la dinámica original no había variado tanto, o al menos, ciertos aspectos permanecían inmutables.

–Me dejan tener una pistola que no sé usar del todo, y en cuanto al resto de las armas es Alice la que conoce esos detalles, tendrás que preguntarle a ella cuando despierte–, se excusó con un ademán de manos, –¿Eso es todo lo que quieres saber?–

Podía trabajar con eso, era más de lo que solía recolectar por su cuenta cuando todavía existían amenazas en la forma de otros sobrevivientes, sin embargo, existía algo más que deseaba saber, solo para satisfacer su curiosidad.

–¿Te arrepientes?–

La pregunta de siempre, la única que en realidad parecía importar.

¿Se arrepentía?, ¿de verdad lamentaba todo lo que había hecho?, no estaba hablando con alguien a quien pudiese mentirle y salirse con la suya, no se trataba de un conocido cualquiera ni una de sus pseudo amistades. Ahora, trataba con alguien que conocía su verdadera fealdad, toda su bajeza.

Él lo había visto todo, y se daría cuenta si mentía. Aún así debía cerciorarse.

–¿Quieres oír la verdad?–

Kohta asintió desde el asiento de atrás, aguantando el impulso de palmear el machete y hacer una anotación mental de cuánto del asiento atravesaría con la hoja antes de llegar a la espalda del chófer.

Ya habría tiempo para eso.

–Recuerda que si me matas es probable que tú también mueras–, bromeó ella riendo, para luego, reemplazar su sonrisa por una mueca carente de emoción.

–No, no me arrepiento–, confesó ella, –Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, sé que soy repugnante y que nada de lo que diga o haga cambiará eso, así que, ¿qué caso tiene arrepentirse?–

Yūki trataba de sonar fuerte, y fallaba con cada palabra.

–Debí haber hecho lo correcto desde un inicio, debí… detenerlos desde mucho antes–

No era que no sintiese culpa, al contrario, la culpa era una noción recurrente en su vida. Se trataba de algo más, algo distinto.

Era lo vacuo de su arrepentimiento, la futilidad de sus acciones lo que la llevaba a esa conclusión.

No existía manera de reparar el pasado así que, ¿para qué molestarse?

–Jamas debí burlarme de ti, ni mucho menos… no tengo excusas para mi comportamiento. Sabía que estaba mal y de todos modos lo hice, ¿y para qué?, para quedar bien con el resto de la basura–

Podía decirle todo eso a Hirano y a los otros que murieron por su culpa, podía ponerse de rodillas y llorar y gritar a más no poder y jamas sería suficiente.

–No te lo merecías Hirano–, concluyó con un sollozo ahogado.

Ahogó la simpatía que sintió por ella en lo más profundo de su alma, no era responsable de los sentimientos de nadie, mucho menos de ella. Sin embargo, concluyó que aquel exabrupto no era del todo desmerecido y que al menos, el saber que todavía podía ver a alguien y sentirse mal por esa persona significaba que su humanidad todavía existía, que el tiempo viviendo solo no había minado del todo su capacidad para entender las emociones de otras personas.

Era una victoria insignificante, pero la tomaría.

–Deberías cuidar mejor de ella–, le recriminó, –Tienes suerte de que sea el único que vive en los alrededores. No tienes idea de la clase de personas con las que te podrías haber topado–

–Los otros me van a gritar cuando vuelva –

–¿Si quiera pensaste en ir a buscarla?–, cuestionó, –De verdad no puedes ser tan irresponsable–

–La busqué durante el día, no pude seguir de noche–, se excusó Yūki, –No quería pensar en lo que pasaría si algo le había sucedido–

Ella permaneció callada, presa de la vergüenza y la debilidad. Allí atrás estaba un hombre al que recordaba como un pobre gordo al cual todos le pasaban encima, la clase de persona que solo existía para reírse de ella, al mismo tiempo, era el sujeto que salió malherido de una sucia jaula y se las arregló para asesinar a un montón de personas con lo que tenía a mano. Dos entes completamente distintos, o quizás la misma criatura en circunstancias diferentes, a decir verdad, era difícil reunir ambas imágenes y decir que se trataban de la misma persona.

Supuso entonces que sus amigos tendrían reacciones similares, que no sabrían como enfrentar a esta persona.

–Sigues temblando, ¿qué acaso me tienes miedo?–

–No–, mintió ella, –Es que estoy cansada, eso es–

Él lo sabía, obviamente había detectado la mentira.

–¿Segura?–, insistió con falsa dulzura, –¿De verdad no me temes?–

Como se habían dado vuelta los papeles… años atrás, hubiese sido ella la acosadora y él la víctima.

Casi era gracioso que estuviese equivocado.

–Es raro, pero no te temo–, le contestó un poco más calmada, –Sé que si quieras matarme lo harías–, añadió.

–Y eso no te asusta–

Ella negó con la cabeza, –Me aterra morir, pero me aterra más todo lo que podría pasarme, todo lo que ya me han hecho–

Sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza sobre la piel de imitación del manubrio, la superficie quemada por el sol había dejado atrás un tablero arruinado y un parabrisas ennegrecido en los bordes, otorgando cierta sombra al interior del vehículo.

Kohta la examinó bajo esa sombra, con sus hombros demasiado tensos y sus manos temblando cada vez menos.

–Sé que no me torturarías o violarías, es más, estoy segura de que siempre que no ponga en peligro a tus amigos a ti te daría lo mismo lo que yo haga–, susurró, –No eres como los tipos con los que me juntaba, no te excita ir por allí lastimando a otros–

Supuso que su explicación lo dejaría satisfecho por el momento, pero… no se sentía del todo bien.

–Habiendo dicho eso, ¿te gustaría hacerlo cuando lleguemos?–

Kohta pateó el asiento delantero y se cruzó de brazos, por algún motivo, Yūki encontró su reacción en extremo cómica.

–Después de que tomes un baño, si quieres podemos…–

–Sigue conduciendo–, farfulló desde atrás, –Y ya deja de hablar, o despertarás a Alice–

 **:::**

 **:::**

El grupo original salvo dos de sus miembros se preparaba para salir, armados hasta los dientes y listos para lo peor. El resto del campamento detuvo sus actividades, tensos frente al prospecto de enfrentar a otra oleada de ellos o peor, un grupo de supervivientes que viniese a conquistarlos.

Para su alivio, el vehículo que desapareció con Alice, Zeke dos y Yūki. El alivio les duró poco, porque de la puerta trasera emergió alguien más.

La figura cortaba un perfil imponente. No era en extremo alto, pero si muy fornido, vestido con harapos que lo hacían parecer un hombre de las cavernas.

Fue Saya quien lo reconoció primero.

–¿Hirano?–


End file.
